


Infernal Place

by prettierodds



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Uncharted 4, reflections, sam and rafe reflect on their surroundings, the bois in prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettierodds/pseuds/prettierodds
Summary: A Thief's End: Chapter Two“You have to keep a sense of humor,” Sam finally replied. “It’s just a way to cope. Otherwise...”“Otherwise?”“Otherwise, you get wrapped up in the negative shit and start to ask yourself what you're doin’ all this for. Which usually doesn’t have a fulfilling answer.”





	Infernal Place

“This fucking place.”

“What’s wrong with it? Not enjoying the view?”

Rafe didn’t have to look at Sam’s face to know he was grinning, but he did anyway. Sam’s eyes somehow held their spark even in this godforsaken compound and Rafe couldn’t help but stare. 

“How do you do it?” 

Sam’s head was tilted back, resting against the cement bricks that lined the short walls of the courtyard. He lazily turned towards Rafe, close enough that their shoulders were touching.

“Do what?” He asked, reaching up to pull a cigarette from the corner of his mouth. 

“Stay so... I don’t know,” Rafe’s eyes followed the movement, hypnotized. “like you still have a sense of humor.”

Sam offered the half burnt cigarette to Rafe, who grimaced a bit before taking it with two fingers. He’d never particularly understood the appeal of smoking, but like hell he would refuse something from Samuel Drake. Sam watched him take a shallow breath with an amused look on his face. 

“Kinda have to keep a sense of humor,” He finally shrugged. “It’s just a way to cope. Otherwise...”

“Otherwise?” 

“Otherwise, you get wrapped up in the negative shit and start to ask yourself what you're doin’ all this for. Which usually doesn’t have a fulfilling answer.” 

Rafe kept his gaze locked on Sam, slightly in awe, watching as the sunset across from them set his skin on fire. His eyes, normally dark, had turned a soft amber color that was hard to look away from. Sam was squinting a bit, wrinkles settling into the corners of his eyes and between his eyebrows. An old tattoo poked a half inch above the collar of his shirt, faded and nicked with a pale scar winding down onto Sam’s chest. The two were enveloped in a small cloud of smoke as Sam let out another breath, clearing his throat. 

He was faded and dusty, settled in flat colors and shapeless clothing, but here, right in the sunset, Rafe could swear he had never seen anyone more beautiful. 


End file.
